firefandomcom-20200223-history
Rochester Fire Department (New York)
Department Profile The Rochester Fire Department (RFD) is the third largest fire department in the U.S. state of New York and currently is comprised of the following units: * 16 Firehouses * 13 Engine Companies * 6 Truck Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 3 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion Engine 2 - 1207 North Clinton Avenue (North Side) :Engine 2 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1250/500) :Water Rescue 1 - 2014 International Navistar / Rosenbauer :Reserve Truck - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (1500/400/100' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 4) Engine 10 / Truck 2 - 1477 Dewey Avenue (Maplewood) Built 1982 :Engine 10 - 2009 KME Predator SS XMFD (1250/500/30F) :Truck 2 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1500/300/100' Viper mid-mount) :Reserve Engine - 2006 HME 1871 / Rosenbauer (1250/500) (ex-Engine 17) Engine 12 - 148 Wisconsin Street (Beechwood) :Engine 12 - 2009 KME Predator SS XMFD (1250/500/100F) Engine 16 / Truck 6 / Battalion 1 - 704 Hudson Avenue (North Side) :Engine 16 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander R600 (1500/500) :Truck 6 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/110' rear-mount) :Battalion 1 - 2017 Ford Expedition :Reserve Engine - 2006 HME 1871 / Rosenbauer (1250/500) (ex-Engine 16) Engine 17 / Rescue 11 / Deputy Chief - 415 Andrews Street (Downtown) :Engine 17 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander R600 (1500/500) :Rescue 11 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer Heavy Rescue :Deputy Chief - 2017 Ford Expedition :Hazardous Materials Unit 1 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / EVI Heavy Rescue :Hazardous Materials Unit 2 - 1988 Grumman Step Van :Rochester Protectives Salvage Unit - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander :Car 41 (Supply Depot) - 2016 Ford E-350 Super Duty/Morgan Truck Bodies :Reserve Battalion - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 1) Engine 19 - 4050 Lake Avenue (Charlotte / Port) :Engine 19 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1500/500) :Gator 1 - 2010 John Deere XUV :Reserve Truck - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/110' rear-mount) 2nd Battalion Engine 3 - 1051 Emerson Street (Lyell / Otis) :Engine 3 - 2009 KME Predator SS XMFD (1250/500/100F) :Foam 1 - 2005 GMC 7500 / E-One (ex-Midi 7) Engine 5 - 450 Lyell Avenue (Lyell / Otis) :Engine 5 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1250/500) Truck 5 - 57 Gardiner Avenue (19th Ward / Bull's Head) :Truck 5 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (2000/400/100' rear-mount) Engine 7 - 885 Genesee Street (19th Ward) :Engine 7 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1250/500) :Gator 2 - 2010 John Deere XUV Engine 13 / Truck 10 / Battalion 2 - 224-242 Allen Street (High Falls) :Engine 13 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1500/500) :Truck 10 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (SO#142514) :Battalion 2 - 2017 Ford Expedition :Special Operations / Technical Rescue Unit 1 - 2005 International 4200 / Morgan Truck Bodies :Special Operations / Technical Rescue Unit 2 - 2013 International Navistar 4300 / Morgan Truck Bodies :Reserve Truck - 1988 E-One Hurricane (1500/250/95' rear-mount platform) 3rd Battalion Engine 1 / Battalion 3 - 315 Monroe Avenue (East End) :Engine 1 - 2009 KME Predator SS XMFD (1250/500/30F) :Battalion 3 - 2017 Ford Expedition :Car 99 (Safety Chief) - 2017 Ford Expedition Truck 3 - 1261 South Avenue (Highland Park) :Truck 3 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1500/300/100' Viper mid-mount) Truck 4 - 997 University Avenue (East End) :Truck 4 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (SO#142513) :Reserve Truck - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/300/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Truck 10) Engine 8 - 2695 West Henrietta Road (West Brighton) :Engine 8 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1250/500) Engine 9 - 736 North Goodman Street (Beechwood) :Engine 9 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (1250/500) Station/Assignment Unknown :Car 68 (Special Operations) - 2017 Ford F-250 4x4 :Car 80 (Communications Technician) - 2012 Dodge Ram Van :Car 98 (Arson Investigation) - 2016 Ford Explorer :Fire Investigation Unit - 2013 Freightliner Sprinter 2500 :2013 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-Car 99) On Order :2020 E-One aerial (SO#142971) 'Retired Apparatus' :1999 E-One Cyclone quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Quint 1), (Ex-Reserve Truck) :1995 E-One Cyclone quint (1500/250/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Quint 8), (Ex-Reserve Truck) :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Quint 2) :1987 Spartan / American Eagle pumper (1500/500) :1986 E-One Quint (1500/300/110') (Ex-Quint 6) :1983 Duplex / Grumman aerial (-/-/106' rear-mount Firespire) (Sold to Freeport Fire Department (Maine)) :1982 E-One quint (1500/20/110 rear-mount) :1981 Sutphen platform (1500/300/100' mid mount) (SN#HS-1573) :1978 Ward LaFrance A80-WRL-100 / Maxim quint (1500/300/100' rear-mount) :1977 Ward LaFrance A80-WRL-100 / Maxim quint (1500/300/100' rear-mount) :1972 American LaFrance pumper (Sold to Logans Ferry Heights Volunteer Fire Department) :1972 Pirsch tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1969 American LaFrance tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Ford C / Young Snorkel (1000/250/85') (Ex-Truck 3) :1966 American LaFrance 900 series pumper (1250/600) (Sold to Summerdale Fire Company) :1959 Mack B/RFD Shops pumper :1955 Pirsch aerial (-/-/65' mid-mount) (Ex-Truck 8) 'Station Map' External Links *Rochester Fire Department *Rochester Firefighters (IAFF Local 1071) Category:Monroe County, New York Category:New York departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New York departments operating KME apparatus Category:New York departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus